


Photograph

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Wanda x Fem!ReaderPrompt: Anon Req: can you do Wanda Maximoff x reader base on "photograph" by Ed Sheeran? wherein the reader was frozen because she almost died because of a mission and just forget about her memories with Wanda. Can you put the happy ending in this one? HAHAHA





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> as always hope you enjoy and hmu @chuwaeyo on tumblr for anything!!  
> ily!

_Loving can hurt,_ loving _can hurt sometimes_  
 _But it's the only thing that I know_  
 _When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_  
 _It is the only thing makes us feel alive_

“(Y/N)?” Wanda’s sleepy voice brought a small smile to your face despite the night terrors that woke you minutes earlier, reaching out to hold your hand, “are you okay?”

“Just a bad nightmare, my love, seems the fates want to make it harder for me to rest tonight.” You let out a tired laugh as you returned to your previous spot, lying beside her. “I’m fine now.”

Wanda scooted closer to you almost immediately, her eyes now watching you carefully, “are you sure? I can wake up more and listen.”

“So you can be cranky with me in the morning?” You gave her a quick peck before letting out a low chuckle, “I would rather you have your rest.”

“You’re lucky I’m too tired to argue.” Wanda huffed again, the dim lighting highlighting her perfect features even more as she smiled softly at you, “and (Y/N)? I love you, I believe in us - I really do.”

Smiling, you pulled her close and closed your eyes listening to her rhythmic breathing, slowly lulling you back to sleep, “I do too, love, but go back to sleep, you can fawn over me more in the light of day if you remember.”

_We keep this love in a photograph_   
_We made these memories for ourselves_   
_Where our eyes are never closing_   
_Hearts are never broken_

What was supposed to be a simple information retrieval mission went sideways, suddenly swarmed by Hydra agents and experiments once you left the facility, you barely escaped with your life - making it back to the Quinjet seconds before blacking out from your injuries, leaving your friends to treat you.

They watched you with worried faces as you were put under ice to sustain your condition until Dr. Cho could treat you at the base, not sure of the full extent of your injuries with all the different agents and experiments that went onto the field after you.

Upon arriving, she quickly treated your physical injuries and gradually woke you up from your stasis, wondering what trauma, if any, was left on you from the battle.

“Where am I? Who are all you people?” You struggled against the chains around your wrists as you studied the people surrounding you, watching your every move with confusion in their eyes.

A woman with bright, hypnotizing eyes took a few steps forward, and you couldn’t help but feel a little more at ease at the sight of her, “(Y/N)? Don’t you recognize us?”

And as much as everything in you wanted to trust her, nothing made sense - how could you recognize them when you couldn’t even recognize yourself?

Growing more anxious and annoyed with each second, you clenched your fists and growled, “who the hell is (Y/N)?”

Her face dropped, obviously disappointed by your confusion, “what do you mean who? You can’t even recognize yourself?”

And in spite of the serious situation unfolding in front of them, Steve couldn’t help but crack a small grin at the similar situation undergone with his best friend, “wow isn’t this like deja vu? How would Peter say it? It’s hashtag relatable, right Buck?”

Bucky and Sam shared a look before ignoring Steve, which only urged him on, whispering, “that’s how you’re supposed to use that term, right?”

“This isn’t the time, Steve.” Bucky groaned and pushed him lightly, “(Y/N) really can’t recognize any of us, not even Wanda.”

“Hashtag oof,” sad that his friends weren’t proud of him at integrating modern slang into his vocabulary, Steve mumbled to himself before returning to the worrying situation at hand.

“Answer me!” Your voice echoed clearly through the room and halls, making your friends flinch at the slight animalistic anger on your face as your screamed for answers.

Tony, finally back from checking on Stark Industries, ran in, following the screaming through the empty halls to the med bay, shocked to see you chained to the bed, “woah, woah, woah, woah - what’s going on here? Why is (Y/N/N) angry and tied up?”

“Stark!” You couldn’t help but smile as you finally saw a familiar face - a trustworthy face - in the midst of all the strangers surrounding you, “tell these people to let me gO!”

“Okay, they haven’t used my last name to address me since,” Tony paused and slowly realized the full extent of the situation and scowled, angered that no one thought they should tell him right away that the mission had gone awol, “don’t tell me they lost their memory, how injured did they get on an information retrieval? Who let this happen?”

Everyone that accompanied you dropped their heads, guiltily, knowing they were to blame for not following you into the building in the first place, not thinking of all the ways it could’ve been a trap.

“Stark, please help me, I swear I haven’t done anything to deserve this - I’ve been good.” Your voice faltered as Tony made his way up to you, his eyes filled with worry and concern, “please don’t let them hurt me again.”

“It’s okay, all these people are your friends, (Y/N/N), you’re safe here, no one’s going to hurt you.” He undid the chains and let you lean into his side for support, “you’re home, you’re safe.”

_And time's forever frozen still_

Wanda was speechless, almost hurt, that you couldn’t recognize her, even after everything you’ve been through together. It’s like none of it ever mattered.

Of course, she was glad that you were home and safe with all of them, but at the cost of your memories?

_So you can keep me_   
_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

“You’re Wanda - right?” You tapped the shoulder of the girl with bright eyes that greeted you when you first woke up, “could I maybe sit with you?”

She was shocked to hear your voice beside her, but quickly smiled and moved over slightly, “that’s me, and of course! Are you sure you want to spend your afternoon here with me reading though? I think Sam and Clint are dragging everyone else out for drinks at a bar Tony owns.”

“It’s fine,” you couldn’t help but smile as you talked to her, though you couldn’t quite explain it, “I like the quiet, it’s nice.”

_Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_

Wanda’s eyes widened, remembering a similar moment between you two near the start of your relationship, and she couldn’t help but smile your eyes finally meeting her own again, “me too.”

_You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home_

And even if they weren’t sure when, or if, your memories would ever come back, she couldn’t be happier that you were safe and here with her today.


End file.
